Primeiro Aniversário
by Tsukiyama Yui
Summary: Minha primeira fic, esrcita especialmente pro níver dos gêmeos de gêmeos. Kanon lembrando do último aniversário que passou com Saga. Aviso: Shounen Ai, twincest


Essa é minha primeira fic! Foi escrita em algumas horas, porque se demorasse mais do que isso eu teria desistido! É um pouco bobinha, mas espero que gostem!

É presente de aniverários para os gêmeos mais lindos do mundo, que infelizmente não me pertencem, assim como Saint Seiya também não (se pertencesse chamaria Gold Saints)

**Primeiro aniversário**

Milo: "Droga!"

Aiolia: "A porta 'tá trancada!"

Afrodite: "Shiu! Ele vai acordar se vocês não ficarem quietos!"

Aldebaran: "Não vai ter como entrar no quarto!"

Shaka: "Não é melhor irmos embora e esperar ele acordar?"

Milo: "Não! Senão ele vai fugir de novo!"

"Hei! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Todos: "Oros!"

Mu: "Bem! hoje é aniversério do Saga, sabe..."

Aldebaran: "Nós queríamos dar parabéns pra ele!"

Oros: "hum...entendo vocês, mas acho que ele iria querer dormir até mais tarde pelo menos no dia do aniversário, né?

Camus: "Eu disse que era melhor não fazermos isso!"

Afrodite: "Mas nos outros anos ele sempre sumiu no dia do aniversário dele!"

Aiolia: "Entao nós decidimos ficar aqui para impedir que ele saísse!"

Milo: "Senão a festa que nós preparamos não vai servir pra nada de novo!"

Oros: "Vocês não acham que ele pode ter um bom motivo pra sumir no dia do aniversário?"

Mu: "Sim, mas como ele sempre nos ajuda quando precisamos nós decidimos fazer uma festa pra retribuir!"

Afrodite: "E dessa vez não pode falhar!"

Aioros: "Então porque vocês não ficam nas casas de Áries e Touro esperando ele passar! Daí voces podem impedir ele de sair!"

Milo: "Mas..."

Shura: "O Oros está certo! Eu não iria querer ser acordado as 6 horas no dia do meu aniversário!"

Mask: "Principalmente por um bando de crianças chatas! 'tô indo embora!"

Afrodite: "Tudo bem, então! Mesmo porque ainda temos que terminar de arrumar as coisas para a festa!"

Shaka: "Certo! Então o Mu e o Aiolia ficam em Áries, o Aldebaran e o Milo em Touro, enquanto isso nos arrumamos o que ainda falta pra festa!"

Afrodite: "Tudo bem! Se precisarem de ajuda pra impedir o Saga me chamem!"

Saga: Parece que eles já foram!

Kanon: Droga!

Saga: Kanon?

Kanon: Desde que esses pirralhos chegaram eu nunca posso ficar com você! Agora nem no nosso aniversário eu vou poder?

Saga: Kanon... Eles são apenas crianças! Só querem retribuir o que eu e o Oros fazemos por eles! Quero dizer, quando eles fazem aniversário nós preparamos festas pra eles! Acho que é normal eles quererem fazer o mesmo!

Kanon: Ah claro! E como eles são apenas criancinhas que estão fazendo isso para te alegrar você vai preferir passar o seu aniversário com eles, né? Mas quer saber! Fique com os pirralhos que são tão importantes para você que eu vou comemorar meu aniversário em algum lugar mais divertido!

Saga: Mas Kan...

Kanon: Tchau!

Depois disso eu fui andando sem saber direito para onde e acabei numa das praias de difícil acesso próximas ao santuário. Pelo menos lá eu podia ser eu mesmo.

"Droga! Eu disse que ia sair pra me divertir mas não tem como fazer isso sem o Saga! De qualquer forma ficar aqui é melhor do que ficar no santuário tendo que me esconder de todos! Mas eu queria poder passar pelo menos esse dia com meu irmão!"

"Eu não consigo entender porque eu não posso estar sempre com o Saga! Que dizer, eu nasci apenas alguns minutos depois do Saga e o Aioros e o Aiolia que tem sete anos de diferença ficam mais tempo juntos do que nós!"

"Se bem que não adianta nada eu reclamar! E na verdade também não adianta eu brigar com o Saga por isso! Ele não tem culpa! Isso é culpa do mestre do santuário e da Athena! E eu os odeio por isso!"

"Bem...acho que vou nadar um pouco e depois achar algum canto para dormir já que não tenho nada melhor pra fazer!"

Eu dei um rápido mergulho no mar e depois dormi até 11 horas na sombra de um dos rochedos que tinha na praia. Quando acordei estava morrendo de fome, mas não estava com a menor vontade de voltar para o santuário e eu não podia andar por rodório ou seria reconhecido (ou confundido)! Então fui até Atenas comi em um restaurante qualquer e depois fiquei andando pela cidade! Quando anoiteceu achei melhor voltar para o Santuário! Quer dizer, o que um garoto de 15 anos iria fazer em Atenas à noite? ('Tá eu sei que tem muitas coisas, mas nenhuma delas me pareceu interessante sem o Saga!)

Assim que cheguei no Santuário percebi que todos os cavaleiros de ouro estavam reúnidos na casa de peixes! Obviamente era lá que estava sendo a festa de aniversário do Saga.

Sem mais o que fazer fui para casa, preparei um lanche qualquer pra comer! Depois tomei um banho longo e fui deitar!

Fiquei pensando em quanto ruim tinha sido aquele dia e todos os outros. Era um saco não poder falar com ninguém sendo eu mesmo, ter que estar sempre me escondendo para não ser visto e nunca poder estar com o Saga pois se fosse visto com ele saberiam que éramos duas pessoas e não uma só. Os garotos nem imaginavam que eu existia (pensando bem, talvez o Aioros soubesse, mas ele nunca falou nada). Eu amava o Saga, mas queria poder ter outros amigos!

Na verdade eu estava com inveja pois eu queria ter uma festa de aniversário e amigos que se importassem tanto comigo, quanto eles se importavam com o Saga!

Quando o Saga finalmente chegou já era bem tarde e eu não quis falar com ele, então fingi que já estava dormindo! Ele tomou um banho e depois deitou! Acho que percebeu que eu estava acordado mas nao falou nada! No dia seguinte nós nem tocamos no assunto!

E esse foi o nosso último aniversário "juntos".

Agora, 14 anos depois, eu vou poder passar esse dia com ele novamente! Já são 5h45. Logo ele acorda!

Com certeza uma festa "surpresa" já está preparada (eu vi o Afrodite conversando com o Milo sobre isso ontem). É incrível como eles (todos eles) podem se importar comigo e com o Saga mesmo depois de tudo. Principalmente comigo.

Mas devo dizer que eu estou realmente ansioso por esse dia já que será a primeira festa de aniversário de verdade que eu terei. E é por isso que eu nem consegui dormir direito essa noite e fiquei lembrando de tudo isso.

Milo: "Ei! façam silêncio!"

Shaka: "Vocês realmente acham que eles não vão perceber que nós estamos entrando na casa de Gêmeos?"

Afrodite: "Não custa nada tentar!"

Aldebaran: "E mesmo que eles percebam, só estamos aqui pra que eles não possam fugir!"

Mask: "E por que você acha que eles iriam fugir?"

Aioros: "Para passarem o aniversário deles sozinhos?"

Shura: "Eles não teriam que passar pelas casas de Touro e Áries pra sair do santuário?"

Mu: "Na verdade não! O Kanon sabe sair sem ninguém perceber, só não sei como ele faz isso!"

Aiolia: "Acho que eles não vão tentar fugir, já que o Milo é tão teimoso que encontraria eles em qualquer lugar!"

Milo: "Como se você não fosse nada teimoso!"

Camus: "Chega! De qualquer forma, acho que eles não vão levantar tão cedo, mesmo que a gente fique aqui na porta a manhã inteira!"

Saga: "Nossa! Eles já estão aqui? Ainda não são nem 6 horas!"

Kanon: "Acho que eles estão um pouco apressados, não? Ah! Feliz aniversário irmãozinho!"

Saga: "Feliz aniversário!"

Kanon: "O que voce acha de abrir a porta pra eles?"

Saga: "Que nada! Eles que fiquem esperando! Agora eu quero ficar só com você!"

Kanon: "Ah é? Então acho melhor eu aproveitar porque isso é algo raro..."

Saga: "Raro é? Acho que está na hora de mudar isso!"


End file.
